


What Changed in Seven Minutes

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Fluff, Stanford AU, reader could be either gender tbh, warning: alcohol/drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we’ve been nothing but friends for our whole lives but then we played seven minutes in heaven on a dare and now i think i might actually be in love with you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Changed in Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prompt from an AU list I saw a long time ago

It was you and Sam’s first weekend at Stanford, and he invited you to go to a house party with him. You’d known Sam ever since you were a kid, and you trusted him more than anyone. You’d been best friends for as long as you could remember, helping each other through everything- from school to relationships to the occasional talk-down. You didn’t just accept his invitation because it would be your first college party, but because it was a new experience you’d be able to have with Sam.   
“Hey, how about we play a game?” one of the party host’s drunk friends yelled. The small house made it easy for her to get everyone’s attention so they could hear her over the music blaring from the speakers. By the time she said this, people had already started filing out, resulting in a larger amount of personal space per person.   
Sam turned to you and shrugged. “Why not?” he mumbled to you. The two of you sat down in an empty loveseat as everyone remaining in the house gathered into a circle. You nervously held a red solo cup in your hands, suddenly very eager to consume the alcohol it contained. Whatever game was about to be played, you were pretty sure you wouldn’t want to be a part of it. The time for party games was over; beer pong and flip-cup had already been played; the jeeb had already been hit by a third of the party-goers. Everyone was to the point of drunk or high that it was time for the old classics from middle school. “You okay?” Sam asked when he saw you fidgeting with your cup.   
“Yeah, just kind of want something stronger, you know?” you lied.   
“Relax, this is our first week. You can’t get shitfaced on me yet,” he joked. You smiled and leaned on his shoulder.   
Suddenly the girl who had suggested a game in the first place pointed to you and Sam. “You two!” she yelled, louder than necessary. “Seven minutes in heaven, go!”   
Sam hid his face, allowing his shaggy hair to fall in front of him as he glanced down. When he looked back up, you saw him blushing. “No, we’re just friends, seriously. How about we play something else?” Sam proposed, flustered.   
“Noooope!” the girl protested. “You guys have to do it. Get over to that closet!” she said drunkenly.   
“What is this, middle school? Really? Seven minutes in heaven, that’s the best game you can come up with?” you replied, trying to change the subject. “That’s not even a game!” you said, irritated.   
“If it’s not even a good game, then why won’t you do it?” someone else asked, earning agreement from most of the other drunk and high people.   
You turned to Sam. “Can we just go?” you asked so no one could hear.   
Sam nodded in understanding. “Yeah, sure.” As the two of you moved to stand up, the other partygoers began hooting.   
Before you could make it out the front door, a couple of the others shoved you into a nearby closet instead. “Seven minutes start now!” you heard someone yell from outside.   
“Are you fucking kidding me?!” you hissed, frustrated. “Sam, hate to break it to you, but your new college friends are assholes. I get to pick the party next time.”  
Sam nervously chuckled. “Well, it’s only seven minutes. We’ve stayed up all night talking to each other before, so I don’t see how bad this could be.”  
“I just think it’s stupid, okay? I mean, we’re clearly not going to have sex in a closet. Especially considering we aren’t anything close to a couple,” you muttered.   
“You’re overthinking this. We don’t even have to do anything. Let’s just wait until they let us out, okay?” Sam said, pulling the cup from your hands. He looked down to see it was empty. “Hey, wasn’t this like three quarters full of vodka?” he asked.   
You bit your lip and nodded, slightly embarrassed. Sam shook his head. “Can we at least sit down?” you asked. “I’m feeling a little tipsy.”  
“Of course,” Sam said. He sat down first and then you followed, having to sit on his lap in the small space.   
A few more minutes and the vodka had really settled, and you grew very talkative- you were a chatty drunk. Soon enough, though, the seven minutes were over and you used Sam’s shoulder to push yourself up. As soon as you got out of the closet, you left the party eagerly. “You’ll walk me home, right Sam?” you asked as you began walking down the street.   
“Of course,” he laughed, his hand on the small of your back as he made sure you didn’t trip or anything. A few minutes later and you were back at your dorm. Sam walked you inside and made sure you got to your room okay, wishing you goodnight.   
***  
You woke up to the sound of your phone ringing. You clumsily grabbed it off your desk and flipped it open, bringing it to your ear. “Hello?” you asked tiredly.   
“Hey, it’s Sam. How’re you feeling?” his gentle voice asked from the other side.   
“You know me, I’m not one to get hungover. I’m just tired,” you replied.   
“Well, I can bring you a bagel or something. I know you like those chicken salad bagels from Einstein’s,” he offered.   
You smiled, letting out a short chuckle. You drew in a breath before you said, “That actually sounds amazing.”  
“Alright, I’ll be over in fifteen, then,” he said with his husky morning voice.   
“Hey, what are you doing for the rest of the day?” you asked.   
“I didn’t have anything planned… why?”   
“I thought maybe you could just hang out over here. Have a lazy day in. Watch a movie, eat junk food, maybe make a pillow fort?” you suggested.   
You could hear the low rumble of Sam’s laugh on the other side of the phone. “Now _that_ sounds amazing. I’ll see you in a bit, kay?”   
You nodded before you realized he couldn’t see you and quickly recovered with a, “Yeah, okay.” You then closed the phone and set it back down, taking a quick shower so you’d be ready for when Sam came back. It was probably a bad idea, but you began to think about Sam, about how he’d been your friend for years, how he’d always been so caring, just so there for you. You had always been there for him too, but he didn’t ask you to. You didn’t feel obliged to either, you just… were there. And last night you’d been freaking out over a stupid game. You knew you didn’t _have_ to do anything with Sam, so why had you been so nervous? _Oh shit… I’m actually in love with him_ , you realized.   
You quickly finished bathing and stepped out of the shower, drying off and getting dressed in some comfy day clothes before Sam knocked on the door. Suddenly you had butterflies in your stomach. All this time you had thought of Sam as just a friend, but now you’d realized you love him romantically. When you opened the door, Sam was smiling that brilliant smile, holding your breakfast in one hand and your favorite movie in the other. _Could he be in love with me too?_ you asked yourself. “Come on in,” you told him, opening the door wide enough for him to come in. “Look, Sam, about last night…” you began.  
“Don’t worry about it, it wasn’t a big deal. That’s what friends are for, right?” he replied.   
You nodded. “Friends. Right,” you mumbled.   
“What?” he asked, evidently having heard you.   
You stuttered, struggling to say what you wanted to say. “It’s just that… I mean what happened last night… that stupid dare… it made me realize… no, that’s not the right word…” you struggled.  
“Just say what you’re trying to say,” Sam said gently.   
You took a deep breath, calming your nerves. “Well, we’ve been nothing but friends the entire time we’ve known each other… but last night… Sam, I think I… I think I’m in love with you.”  
A moment of silence passed while you looked at the floor and Sam looked at you in astonishment. He set your food and the movie down on the coffee table and slowly approached you. He took your face in his hands, pulling your face up to look at him as he murmured your name. You hummed and looked into his eyes, noticing how bright they were. “I think I’m in love with you, too,” he said softly.


End file.
